vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nozel Silva
Summary Nozel Silva is a noble and the first son of the Clover Kingdom's House Silva, one of its royal families. He is also the captain of the Silver Eagle squad, Noelle's older brother and the rival of Fuegoleon Vermillion. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Nozel Silva Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Magic knight, Noble, Silver Eagle's Captain, Mercury Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other people's mana), Energy Projection, Mercury Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Aura (By releasing his mana, he can create an intense pressure in his surroundings), Creation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to Yami and Fuegoleon) Speed: FTL (Intercepted Dark Elf Patry's attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly high, possesses an incredible amount of mana Range: Hundred of meters with magic Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Nozel possesses a three-leaf grimoire that contains various mercury-based magic spells. Black_Clover_-_Nozel_Silva_Grimoire.png|Nozel's Grimoire Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mercury Magic: Nozel uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate mercury. Through quick and precise control of his mana, Nozel can combine both offense and defense by freely transforming its shape at will *'Mercury Magic: Silver Rain 「水銀魔法『銀の雨』 Suigin Mahō "Gin no Ame"」:' Nozel summons countless droplets of mercury down from the sky. Due to the high density of mercury and the momentum it gathers as it falls from the sky, each droplets has enough force to break through anything on its path. He is able to use this spell to take out numerous targets that are gathered in a single location at once. Additionally, he can control the droplets so that they are not hit when standing in the middle of the silver rain. Black_Clover_-_Nozel_Silva_Silver_Rain.png *'Mercury Magic: Silver Spear 「水銀魔法『銀の槍』 Suigin Mahō "Gin no Yari"」:' Nozel generates a spear made of mercury and then launches the spear at a target. Multiple spears could be generated and fired together. The spear can be melted by extremely hot fire. Black_Clover_-_Nozel_Silva_Silver_Spear.png Creation Magic: Nozel uses this form of magic to shape objects and entities from mercury. *'Mercury Creation Magic: Silver Star of Execution 「水銀創成魔法『刑戮の銀星』 Suigin Sōsei Mahō "Keiriku no Ginsei"」:' Nozel spreads strands and drops of mercury throughout an area. The mercury is then gathered together and shaped into a giant cage. Like other Mercury Magic spells, the bars can fluidly switch between offense and defense: forming and launching Silver Spears at the target or blocking escape and counterattacks with silver shields. Areas of chaotic mana can make the spell impossible due to the size and the precise nature of the spell. Black_Clover_-_Silver_Star_of_Execution.png Reinforcement Magic: Reinforcement Magic is a know ability in the Clover country, it's a form of magic that allows the users to increase their physical abilities, this magic can also be used form increase durability by enveloping the body with Mana. Nozel uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Black Clover Category:Captains Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Knights Category:Royal Characters Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Metal Users Category:Liquid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Wizards Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Shueisha Category:Sorcerers Category:Broom Users Category:Military Characters